pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawa's Problem
This is where Fawa's problem gets resolved. (Previous sector here). Chapter 6 - The Start of the Search of the Revive After they found Tall Tree Zone... Sophana: Alright, now let's find him They walked through, very cautiously. Sophana noticed a bush, that seemed to shift its position every time she looked at it, and grew suspcious of it. Sophana: Who's in there? Fawa then crawled out, very scared. Fawa: Sophana, you scared... me... Sophana: Fawa? Fawa: Yeah, it's me. I moved here with Fala. Too bad Jess liked the city too much. Crystal: So has anything happened? Fawa: Nope. Sophana: Then why were you in that bush? Fawa: Issues... Crystal: That's why I asked if anything happened.... Fawa: I can explain! Jess and I were talking and she got stolen or something by this strange vibration that I could somehow resist. But I'm worried for her. However, now it's after me, so I'm staying low. Sophana: It's alright, we have this. Fawa: You do? Then maybe we can save the forest! Alright, let's get going. I think he went (points ahead of them) that way! Crystal: Ok, you sure you know the way? Fawa: Only the direction, but anyway, let's go! Chapter 7-The Foxsel in Distress They then ran towards where Fawa said. Crystal: Where could Bananahead be? Sophana: He has to be somewhere, I mean, he stole Fala only, he'd want us too. Crystal: Don't worry, everything will be fine. We'll get Fala and leave. Fawa: I... hope so... Sophana: Since when has Crystal ever had a doubt? Crystal: Well, after the last time we saw you, I have no idea the works around here. Sophana: Maybe look for something mechanical. Fawa: It was this way- Noises came from afar. Fawa: Is that her? A loud yell came from the direction they were headed. Crystal: Let's go! They then ran forwards. Chapter 8-The Foxsel In Light They found the base. Sophana: Maybe it's that machine. Fawa: What machine? Fala then came out, looking normal. Fawa: Fala! Oh am I glad to see you! Fala: Sure, no problem, I mean, it's not like I was fine the whole time. Fawa: Then what was up with the yell? Fala: Oh, that, uhhhh.... that's merely an act, bro, nothing more than to call for yous, hahaha. Fawa: Hahaha... I don't get it. Crystal: Tell me, what do you remember? Fala: What do you mean? Crystal: Since you came out of there, before that, what do you remember? Fala: Uhh, being kidnapped, is all. A half egg shaped thing came out of the base and moved on. Sophana: That stupid! Crystal: We'll take care of Fala and him later, come on! Fala: But my story is genuine! Crystal: Nope, just a programmed saying. Fawa: She's a robot?! Sophana: No, more like soul replacement, she saw your conversation is trying to fight it. Fawa: How do you know? Sophana: I was affected by the same thing. Fawa: Yikes, creepy.. Sophana: It's easy to get rid of though. They then went inside. Sophana: Hey, where'd Spikeball go? Crystal: First we'll focus on Fala, ok? We don't want sidekicks to the evil. Then, she was reverted to normal after some hold by Fawa. But however, Fawa was there, in the machine. Chapter 9-The Evil Green Fox Crystal: Ok so now- Fawa looked strange. Crystal: Oh come on, I said for him to push her, not go in with her! Sophana: Wha- Fala: What happened... Sophana: Back... away... from Fawa... Fala: Why... Sophana: Now! He then unleashed nature and poison abilities, ready to fight. Fawa: I'm gonna enjoy this! Crystal: More like not! She froze him and he ended up in ice. Sophana: In you go! She then pushed him in. Crystal: Alright, now to fix that evil! Sophana pushed Fala to the wall too. Sophana: Don't take it the wrong way, it's only to protect you. Fala: I... kinda got that. Fawa then woke up, shaking on the floor of the machine. Fawa: Why... why.... why... why... Crystal: It's over, silly fox. Fawa: Don't ever put me through that again! Chapter 10-Looking for Spikeball Sophana: Now, where could he be? Crystal: Spikeball? I don't know... Sophana: Maybe Bananahead sneakily got him too... Crystal: He's after all of us, we'll get Spikeball back. Sophana: Sure, I guess. Fawa: Check on the others, he clearly has no respect for anything at the moment. Fala: Yeah, do it, for us. Crystal: Let's go look for Spikeball, and anyone else in dnager. Sophana: Sure. To be continued.... here Category:Evil Arc